bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Official list of powers in Dragon Ball, Z, Super and GT
Indications : Earthlings : Babies (3 years old or less) - less than 0.01 Children (between 4 and 6 years old) - around 0.1 Children (between 7 and 9 years old) - between 0.1 and 1 Teenagers (between 10 and 14 years old) - between 1 and 3 Teenagers (between 15 and 19 years old) - between 2 and 5 Average adults - around 5 Sportsmen - between 5 and 10 Soldiers and martial artists - around 10 Special martial artists - more than 40 Extraterrestrials : Namekians : Children Namekians - between 0.1 and 5 Adults Namekians - between 500 and 3,000 Old Namekians - between 100 and 500 Warrior Namekians - more than 3,000 Saiyans : Babies Saiyans - between 1 and 10 (they will be sent to other planets) Babies Saiyans - between 10 and 50 Low-Class Saiyans - between 200 and 400 Mid-Class Saiyans - between 400 and 1,000 Elite-Class Sayans - between 1,000 and 10,000 Super Elite-Class Saiyans - more than 10,000 Transformations, Power-up and Fusions : Saiyan transformations : * Great Ape = 10x base * False Super Saiyan = 25x base * Super Saiyan = 50x base * 2nd Grade Super Saiyan = 75x base * 3rd Grade Super Saiyan = 90x base (full power = 150x base) * Legendary Super Saiyan = 200x base * Super Saiyan 2 = 100x base * Super Saiyan 3 = 400x base * Golden Great Ape = 1,000x base * Super Saiyan 4 = 4,000x base * Super Saiyan God = 60,000x base * God = 1,000x base * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan / Super Saiyan Blue = 50,000x base Frieza's race forms : * 1st restrained form = 0.44% of full power * 2nd restrained form = 2x 1st form or 0.88% of full power (1% max) * 3rd restrained form = 1.5x 2nd form or 1.5% of full power * True form = between 2% and 100% * Super form = 1.5x true form * Golden form = 65x true form Powers-up : * Ultra Divine Water = base +77 * Guru's Unlock Potential = 5x base and increases some days after * Kaioshin's Mystic power = 800x base * Master Roshi Serious = base + 40 * Master Roshi Full Power = base + 80 Fusions : * Namekian Fusion = Fusee A x 5 or Fusee A x 3 Requirments : The two individuals must agree * Fusion Dance = (Fusee A + Fusee B) x 125 Requirments : Fusee A must be as strong as Fusee B * Potara Fusion = (Fusee A + Fusee B) x 150 Requirments : No one Dragon Ball Prologue : Emperor Pilaf Saga Goku vs Giant Fish and meeting with Bulma: Goku - 50 / Giant Fish - 18 / Bulma - 4 Goku vs Pterodactyl : Goku - 50 / Pterodactyl - 23 Meeting with Sea Turtle and Goku vs Bear Thief : Goku - 50 / Bulma - 4 / Wolf - 15 / Sea Turtle - 0.001 / Bear Thief - 33 / Master Roshi (suppressed) - 70 Aru Village, Goku vs Oolong : Goku - 50 / Bulma - 4 / Oolong (all forms) - 6 Diablo desert, Goku vs Yamcha : Bulma - 4 / Oolong (all forms) - 6 / Puar (all forms) - 5 / Goku (starving) - 35 / Yamcha - 40 Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist - 70 / Goku's Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper - 60 Goku vs Yamcha (rematch) : Goku - 50 / Yamcha - 40 Chi-Chi vs T-Rex then Yamcha : Chi-Chi - 2 / T-Rex - 36 / Yamcha - 40 / Puar (all forms)- 5 Chi-Chi's "Stay Away From Me!" - 70 / Chi-Chi's Helmet Laser Beam - 100 The destruction of Fire Mountain : Goku - 50 / Bulma - 4 / Oolong (all forms) - 6 / Ox-King - 60 / Master Roshi (suppressed) - 85 / Chi-Chi - 2 / Yamcha - 40 / Puar (all forms) - 5 / Master Roshi (full power) - 165 Master Roshi's Max Power Kamehameha - 195 / Goku's Kamahameha - 65 Goku vs Rabbit Mob : Goku - 50 / Bulma - 4 / Oolong (all forms) - 6 / The two members of Rabbit Mob - 7 each / Monster Carrot - 10 / Bulma (carrot) - 0 Goku, Yamcha and Puar vs Rabbit Mob : Goku - 50 / Yamcha - 40 / Puar (all forms) - 5 / The two members of Rabbit Mob - 7 each / Monster Carrot - 10 / Bulma - 4 Goku and his friends in the Pilaf Castle, Goku vs Pilaf gang : Goku - 50 / Bulma - 4 / Oolong (all forms) - 6 / Yamcha - 40 / Puar (all forms) - 5 / Pilaf - 3 / Mai - 6 / Shu - 5 Goku's Kamahameha - 75 Goku (Great Ape) - 500 / Goku (without his tail) - 5 21st World Martial Arts Tournament Saga Meeting with Krillin : Goku - 50 / Krillin - 35 / Master Roshi (Showing Off Speed) - 75 / Launch - 4 Training segment: Goku - 69 / Krillin - 45 / Master Roshi (Secretly Training) - 99 / Launch - 8 After Training; Ready for Tournament: Goku (Suppressed) - 77 / Master Roshi (Suppressed) - 88 / Krillin (Suppressed) - 68 / Yamcha (Suppressed) - 68 Tournament (All Rounds): Goku (Holding Back) - 85 / Nam (Full Power) - 88 / Nam (Signature Attack) - 102 / Ranfan - 3 / Yamcha - 93 / Krillin - 92 / Yamcha (Wolf Fang Fist) - 123 / Master Roshi (Holding Back) - 136 / Master Roshi (Full Power) 150 / Goku (Full Power 149 / Master Roshi (KameHameHa) - 190 / Goku (KameHameHa) - 189 / Goku (Great Ape) - 1,490 Category:Fanmade Power Levels